Ensemble ou pas ?
by Enira RS
Summary: Un jour, Shaw s'ennuie à la base. Finch, piqué d'une curiosité inattendu, lui pose alors une question... Os écrit lors d'un jeu du fof


**Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Ensemble" en une heure.**

* * *

Ensemble ou pas ?

Un jour ennuyant pour Shaw, celle-ci s'occupait comme elle pouvait dans leur base secrète souterraine. Elle était avec Harold, occupé avec ses ordis et pas loin Bear dormait sur son grand coussin. Harold remarqua alors que la jeune femme nettoyait son arme préférée depuis 10 bonnes minutes en silence.

Miss Shaw s'ennuyait beaucoup moins lorsque Miss Groove n'était pas loin, remarqua-t-il. Root s'arrangeait toujours pour divertir Shaw, que cela l'énerve ou que cela l'enchante. Harold se demanda avec curiosité peu connue ce qu'il se passait entre elle, malgré son caractère non intrusif. Il voulait savoir si les deux femmes prenaient le temps de profiter au minimum de la vie… Si elles avaient de la chance de profiter de l'amour sur Terre tant qu'elles en avaient encore le temps, ce que Finch n'avait pas la chance.

– Miss Shaw ? Appela Harold en se retournant vers elle.

– Ouais ?

– Permettez-moi de vous demander, Miss Groove et vous, êtes vous ensemble ?

Shaw fut interpellée et arrêta tout mouvement pour considérer cette question.

– Ensemble ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?

Finch regretta immédiatement d'avoir poser la question. Comment allait-il dire qu'il pensait que sociopathe et une psychopathe était en couple ? Mais il ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière.

– Comme vous l'entendez.

– Mmh… Oui on travaille ensemble si c'est ce que vous vouliez savoir…

Harold ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais il fut interrompu par la sonnerie de son téléphone. Il l'attrapa rapidement et répondu. Sauvé par le gong !

Root avait besoin de Shaw ou de Reese pour sauver un personnage important dont Root avait reçu le numéro. Tout naturellement, Finch envoya Shaw rejoindre Root. Shaw sourit a cette nouvelle, elle n'attendait que ca, et omit le fait que c'était Root qu'elle allait rejoindre, et qui allait certainement continuer son badinage parfois lourd.

Avec une joie dissimulée, Shaw rejoignit alors Root au quartier français de New York.

– Root, Harold m'a demandé si toi et moi on était « ensemble ». Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? reprocha Shaw à son amie alors qu'elles marchaient dans la rue, suivant leur nouveau numéro. J'espère que ce n'est pas toi qui lui as dit de me le demander…

Root sourit puis regarda Shaw avec attention, mais ne répondit pas. Root était satisfaite. Même ce gentil et bon Harold croyait à une relation entre elles. Il semblait enfin remarquer le regard et comportement de Shaw lorsqu'elle se trouvait face à Root ces derniers temps. Ils étaient indéniables. Même Reese lui avait fait la remarque plus tôt, lui demandant comment ça se passait avec Shaw, optimiste. Mis à part, Root était ravie que Shaw se pose la question.

– On travaille ensemble, c'est sur. Mais j'avais l'impression qu'il ne s'agissait pas de ça.

– Ah oui ? Taquina Root sans que Shaw s'en rende compte.

– Il m'a demandé ça… comme si la réponse était évidente, exposa Shaw le regard perdue. N'est-ce pas ?

Le sourire de Root s'élargit. Root regarda la petite femme près d'elle. Elle devina qu'elle réfléchissait assez sérieusement à la question, même si elle ne voulait pas lui laisser croire.

Elle était enfouie sous ses pensées. Etre ensemble ? Avec Root ? Elle ne s'était jamais imaginée ensemble avec quelqu'un avant, dans tous les sens du terme. Peut être avec Cole auparavant… Mais Root était différente si elle y réfléchissait. Root et ensemble sonnait peut être bien.

– Qu'en dis-tu Sameen, on est ensemble ?

Shaw se perdit dans les yeux de Root qui la dévoraient. Shaw se retourna avec dédain, regardant droit devant elle.

– J'n'en sais rien. Et toi ?

– C'est à toi de me le dire.

– Ça veut dire faire des choses ensembles ?

– Ça peut vouloir dire deux choses… soit deux personnes qui ne sont rien si elles ne sont pas ensemble, soit, deux personnes… qui se complète, parfaitement. Comme toi et moi.

Shaw roula des yeux devant la débilité de ces phrases.

– On n'est **pas** ensemble.

Root sourit bêtement à Shaw mais son attention fut vite attirée plus loin.

– Shaw ! Prévint Root en voyant la femme dont elles avaient reçu le numéro se faire enlever.

En parfaite harmonie, mais surtout sans manquer de violence, Root et Shaw sauvèrent la jeune femme. Ce fut un vraie ballet, beau et efficace et sans se salir. Une fois tranquille, Root sourit en voyant Shaw plutôt satisfaite de leur travail.

– On est très bien ensemble. Tu ne peux plus nier l'évidence Shaw…

Root essaya de convaincre Shaw seulement quelques instants avant que Harold ne les joigne. Une fois la communication finie, Root prit Finch à part.

– Il parait que vous avez demandé à Shaw si elle et moi étions ensemble ?

– En effet. Pardonnez moi si cela était inconvenable…

– Ce n'est rien Harold…

Harold coupa la communication quelques instants plus tard, et Root retrouva Shaw, appelant la police après avoir ligoter les méchants.

– Shaw, Finch a découvert qu'on est ensemble… On devrait être plus discrète…

– C'est étrange car on n'est **pas **ensemble, rétorqua Sameen.

– Bientôt Shaw… bientôt…


End file.
